The application of foil material onto sheets, especially sheets of securities, is as such already well-known in the art. Such application is typically aimed at providing securities with additional security elements, such as in particular so-called OVD's (Optically Variable Devices). OVD's typically take the form of a patch or foil laminate comprising an optically-diffractive layer (usually a metalized layer) producing optically variable effects. OVD's are in particular known under the name of KINEGRAM®, which is a registered trademark of OVD Kinegram AG, a member of the Leonhard Kurz Group.
OVD's are typically supplied in the form of a continuous film or band of carrier material carrying transfer elements that are to ultimately form the actual OVD's. These are usually applied using so-called hot-foil stamping techniques, which make use of combined pressure and temperature to activate an adhesive layer provided on the transfer elements and cause transfer thereof from the carrier material onto the sheets or web being processed.
Method and installations for carrying out hot-foil stamping techniques are disclosed for instance in International applications nos. WO 94/13487 A1, WO 97/01442 A1, WO 97/35721 A1, WO 97/35794 A1, WO 97/35795 A1, WO 97/36756 A1, WO 03/043823 A1, WO 2005/102733 A2, and European patent application EP 0 965 446 A1.
Besides the application of OVD's on securities, it has also been proposed to cut windows in the securities and cover these windows with a film of foil material, usually transparent. Such a solution is for instance proposed in International application no. WO 95/10420 A1. In contrast to OVD's, the layer of foil material that is applied to cover windows is comparatively thicker and more resistant as it has to withstand greater mechanical constraints and be self-supporting in the region of the window.
Similarly, it has also been proposed to reinforce regions of reduced thickness created in securities by the provision of a film of foil material onto said regions. A method for reinforcing security documents provided with at least one zone of reduced thickness is for instance disclosed in International application no. WO 2004/024464 A1.
Provision of windows in securities can be carried out in different ways. A method and installation for cutting windows in sheets using mechanical cutting tools is for instance disclosed in International application no. WO 03/092971 A1. A method and installation for cutting windows in sheets using a laser-cutting tool is for instance disclosed in International application no. WO 2004/096482 A1.
Covering of the windows by foil material is discussed in greater detail in International applications nos. WO 2004/096541 A1 and WO 2005/068211 A1.
According to International application no. WO 2004/096541 A1, foil material is applied in the form of successive strips of foil material that are cut upstream of an application unit. The application unit is basically similar to those used for carrying out hot-foil stamping with the main difference that the strips of foil material are completely transferred onto the sheets. In this context, it is more appropriate to say that the application unit performs lamination of the foil material onto the sheets, rather than stamping, which process involves transfer of an element from a carrier band onto the sheets and recuperation of the used carrier band.
The solution of International application no. WO 2004/096541 A1 has been found to be rather difficult to implement as it requires precise cutting and positioning of the cut strips of laminate with respect to the sheets. This prior art solution in particular requires a specifically-designed aspiration system to properly seize and transport the strips of laminate such that these are brought in contact with the sheets at the desired locations.
The solution of International application no. WO 2004/096541 A1 is furthermore only applicable for strips of laminate having a minimum length and is in particular not suited for applying small-sized patches of foil material onto the sheets.
There is therefore a need for an improved method and installation for applying foil material onto successive sheets.